Spider-Girl in Jump City
by Sailor Star Fighter 14
Summary: Who ever knew that the girl who was raised on morals and values would fall for two boys, one who doesn't follow any of those values. And one who base his whole life on the values like her. Who will May choose? Red X? Or Robin?
1. Chapter 1

May's POV

May woke up to face the night sky. She groaned and sat up and was trying to remember what exactly happened. The last thing she could remember was making her way back to Mid Town High when a black swirling portal appeared and sucked her in. "_Okay, don't panic Parker, maybe you aren't in the past like last time,"_ She told herself and started to check her surroundings. One-she was on top of a roof with a door, which meant she was probably on top of an apartment complex. May then stood up and saw that she had her blue backpack. "_Good."_ She thought. All of a sudden her Spidey-Sense started going off, May whipped around to find a large red x? Head straight for her! She tried jumping out of the way but still ended up between the wall and the large x, May knew that she could easily break free of whatever this stuff was, but she had to see who she exactly was dealing with first. "Looks like a just caught myself a spider. And she's cute too." May could tell that whoever it was talking they were smirking. "Whose there?!" she called out. And then stood a man about two or three years older than she was wearing some sort of a black costume with grey gloves, a black cape with the ends torn a little bit, a silver belt with a red x on it, and a much larger red x on his suit. "Name's X, Red X." he answered. "Did you just answer me James Bond style?" she asked him. Red X cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled at her remark. And then a green star-bolt and shot were he stood, with his reflexes he jumped out of the way before it even hit him. He looked over to see his 'favorite' team of heroes the Teen Titans. "_This is going to be fun."_ He thought to himself as he smirked under his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

May wasn't really sure what she was looking at. She knew that it

was some sort of team, but made up of what? Each one had their own style that told you what type of person they were. One of them was African American but with robot parts covering his whole body almost, only showing a few signs of the fact that he is still human. Another one looked like Santa's elves with his leaf green skin and dark green hair and pointed ears.

One of the girls had emerald green eyes with red hair, she was wearing an outfit that said "I can be sweet when I want to, and be ready to take you on after that" her eyes where glowing a bright green and so where her hands, another girl next to her was a dark blue or purple blue hood, from what May could see was that she had pale skin and if she wasn't floating or if her eyes weren't glowing white she probably would've looked human.

And speaking of which, the only person on that team that looked fully human was wearing a costume that consisted of red, green, some yellow, and short black cape with black spiky hair. In fact, he was the only person other than her or Red X wearing a mask. And she could tell that he had a grudge against Red X, and even though she just met him she could tell he loved messing with the team, mostly the one who held the metal bow staff in his hands.

"Well look who finally deiced to show up." Red X said. "Come here to save your new team mate Robin?" he questioned the boy about her age with the spiky hair. "_Robin? That doesn't sound so bad."_ May thought to herself. Robin only narrowed his eyes at him. "Come on Robin, I'm right here." Red X then pointed to the X on his suit. "X marks the spot." He said. "_Why is he toying with them? I mean, he's clearly out numbered."_ May thought. "Titans GO!" Robin shouted and they all charged at him. Starfire flew rapidly at X and began to fire her star bolts at him.

Red X simply dodged each of her star bolts with ease a few seconds later she found herself getting covered in a sticky 'x' she then remembered when they first met up with him (not real Red X they were facing right now) how her friend Beast Boy got covered in the same stuff.

Cyborg and Raven where next to be hit with one of his attacks. They both charged at him, Cyborg swung his fist at him who (as always) dodged it with ease and short circuited the poor guy. And even though Raven blocked his hits with her magic she left and opening for him and got herself knocked out for a while. Beast Boy didn't last a long time either, he too got covered in the same gooey x like the first time.

May's eyes widened in shock under her mask, this guy was no joke, he single handily took that an entire team! And the only guy that was left standing was the boy with the black spiky hair and his metal bow staff. _"Alright! That does it! No more standing on the sidelines! Time to join the team on the field!" _May thought to herself as she started to break free of the x she was trapped in.

Robin wasn't really a fan of Red X, no one on his team was. He's hoping that the girl in the spider costume was alright. "Well Robin, it looks like it's just you and me." Red X said half smirking under his mask. "Correction! It's you, Robin and Spider-Girl!" they heard her shout before Robin saw her run up and slugged Red X who was then knocked him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Red X quickly recovered from the attack and charged at her. May dodged the punch and second punch he tried to throw at her, she then made a mistake by letting him land a swift kick to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. She then fell to her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

She expected her spider sense to go off when he was about to hit her again, and it did go off but when she looked up she saw Robin rush up to her and blocked the attack X almost gave to May. Robin wasn't exactly sure who she was but she did the one thing not even _he _could do. And that was taking his foe by surprise and managing to avoid so many hits.

This Spider-Girl was good. _"Maybe I'll ask her who trained her." _He thought to himself as he got his staff and tried to hit Red X who only grabbed his by staff and yanked it out of his hands and used it to send Robin flying right into May! The two groaned in pain and Red X smirked at the two and dropped the staff. "Better luck next time Robin, see you around Spider-Girl." He said as he jumped off the side of the building to only be seen again if he wanted to.

"Are you alright?" Robin heard, he looked down to see he was on top of Spider-Girl!

His face turned redder than a cherry as he quickly got up and looked away. May did the same and realized that his team mates needed help. She walked over to the girl with red hair and green eyes. "Hang on I'll get out of this stuff." She grabbed her free arm and started to pull her out. She had to tug three times before she _finally _managed to get her out. "Oh thank you Miss Spider-Girl!" Starfire exclaimed as she gave May a bear hug. "You simply wonderful when you faced Red X! You moved just like our friend Robin! Tell me, where did you learn how to fight?" she asked along with questions like, what's your favorite color, could she turn into an actual spider and would she be her friend.

May answered the best she could since she was finding a little bit hard to breath. "Uhh…do you mid letting me go please?" she said weakly. Starfire then let her go but didn't stop smiling at her.

May smiled back at her underneath her mask and looked back towards the rest of the team, they all looked okay considering they took pretty big blows. "Dude how did you do that?!" shouted the green elf. "The only person I know that can last a few minutes with that guy is Robin and he _still_ loses!" he turned around the fight Robin glaring at him a little. "Well I just used my reflexes to avoid his attacks. And if you don't mind me asking, where exactly am I?" she asked them.

The girl with cloak spoke up. "You're in Jump City." She stated plainly.

**Review please everyone! I hope you like the story so far! **

**See you next chapter everyone! Bye! ****_**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few minutes the team told May about their villains and the city they lived in. No one mentioned to her about Slade, his 'history' with Robin, Terra, and Raven. And no one was offering to tell her about Trigon either. She didn't need to worry about stuff like that, hopefully she won't. Problem was, there was no Jump City in May's CA. "So, let me get this straight, I'm in a different universe?" she asked them.

"You can thank Raven for that." The green elf said, gesturing to the girl with the hood, who by the way, still hasn't taken it off who gave him a glare which he nervously smiled and hid behind Robot Dude. "I was working on a spell that could open up a portal to a world. Which ending up being yours, the first few times failed. It took me weeks just to open the portal you entered. But Beast Boy messes me up." She said Beast Boy giving Spider-Girl an innocent smile. "Well, I guess it was kind of my fault too."

She smiled at him under her mask. "Its alright, we all make mistakes. So, Raven is it?" she asked her who responded with a nod. "How long will it be till you make a new portal?" May asked her. "I'm not sure, I'll have to look in book and try again in the morning." She said her voice staying at the same.

May say Starfire whispering to Robin about something, she had a feeling it was about her. And hoped it was something good, and not bad. Robin then stopped talking to Starfire and turned to face May. "Spider-Girl, since you don't have a place to stay, Star was wondering if you'd like to stay at the tower until you can go back home." He said. "The tower?" May questioned. "Oh you will love it! Our friend Cyborg built it a long time ago, and he did a wonderful job!" Starfire happily told May.

"Well, I hate to disappoint." May stated.

And pretty soon they were off. Along the way she learned more about the team, and what roles they have on it. Raven, the serious one, can fly and cast spells, Beast Boy, the jokester, always with a smile on his face, Starfire, the joyful one, is an alien and still learning a lot more about earth and its customs, Cyborg, the fun one like Beast Boy, the repair man, and last but not least Robin, the leader of the team, planner, master of martial arts.

Put them all together and you get the blend of a perfect team.

May had a feeling that this was going the weirdest trip she'd ever have taken.

And that's what will make it one of the greatest!


End file.
